El desafío que asumo por ti
by Iku cSwan
Summary: Pareja no canon: Su relación estaba pasando por un bache profundo e Isabella no sabía que hacer para que todo volviera a ser como antes. Ella no esperaba encontrarte con tremenda "escena", más cuando se suponía que todo iba a mejorar. ¿Podrá la aparición de un hombre misterioso cambiar el modo en que se siente?


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama es mía.**

 **Alto contenido sexual sino lo toleras abstente a leer.**

 **El fic es Bella & Carlisle si tienes algún problema con ello, lo mismo digo.**

* * *

Hay momentos en la vida en la que nos gustaría tener un manual de instrucciones que nos solucionaran los problemas, pero, lamentablemente, no tenemos esa suerte. Y si a eso le añadimos el extra de los dilemas entre parejas, el cuento se hace demasiado largo y aburrido. A veces, me gustaría tener que evitarme todos estos dramas, pero el amor que le tengo a mi pareja produce que rechace la idea de salirme por la tangente obviando todo este drama.

La mañana en la universidad ha transcurrido lenta, estamos en clase de Derecho comercial. Mi novio Edward está sentado junto a mí, totalmente ensimismado en sus pensamientos, mientras yo miro para los celajes buscando algo interesante de lo que podamos hablar en lo que llega la profesora. Nuestra relación se ha enfriado de un modo que no es ni normal, me queda más que claro que ni siquiera se esfuerza en intentar mejorar la relación. Todo es una rutina que sobrepasa lo aburrido.

—Mañana podríamos ir al cine. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que no salimos en plan pareja —sugerí sabiendo de antemano que me iba a ofrecer una negativa. Siempre era lo mismo desde hace como seis meses. Algo me decía que esta relación no daba para más, sólo necesitaba estallar.

—Es viernes, ya sabes que he quedado con Garret —murmuró con voz cansada, parecía que el hecho de escucharme le hastiaba. Y claro, ¿cómo se me pudo olvidar de sus viernes de consola? Sí, su nuevo hobby, ir a casa de su gran amigo a jugar a la Fifa 2015 y dejarme tirada toda la tarde y noche. Porque sí, el señorito se queda toda la noche en la casa de ese individuo para no venir tan tarde o esa es la excusa.

—¿Y no podría quedar otro día? Me apetece que salgamos —insistí, no pretendía ser pesada, pero la situación comenzaba ahogarme. Semana tras semana la misma situación. Llevábamos un año juntos y la verdad es que no quisiera que la relación se acabara por algo tan sencillo como falta de comunicación.

—No sé, hablaré con Garret —respondió de mala gana. Hice una mueca, todo lo tenía que consultar con el tipo ese. ¿Acaso no podía tomar él solo una decisión?

—Está bien —murmuré esperando que por una vez me consintiera. Como siguiera de esta forma pensaría que ese amigo ese le importa más que yo, lo cual me daba rabia. Siendo de lo más patético.

Sólo era una mala etapa intentaba convencerme en vano, pero sabía que todo esto se me escapaba de control. No soportaba la situación, me dolía el trato que me prodigaba. Ya no recuerdo la última vez que le sentí sincero conmigo. Todo se ha vuelto tan vacío como si fuera un completo desconocido. Y no puedo evitar añorar lo que tuvimos en algún momento y que se nos estaba escapando de las manos.

No sabía qué podía hacer, mas cuando Edward parecía negado a dialogar, parecía no percibir el problema. Nuestro amor se marchitaba, ya ni en la cama era lo mismo. Todo se había vuelto aburrido, desde el momento en que alcanzaba su placer todo acababa, pero la verdad es que había perdido el interés en ello, lo cual me fastidiaba más cuando era consciente de lo que me estaba perdiendo.

Simplemente era penoso.

El día había acabado y Edward no me daba una respuesta esclarecedora. Sólo evasivas. Una lágrima se derramó por mi mejilla, estaba tan harta de sus desplantes. Quería que fuera sincero conmigo. Lo prefería antes de hacerme pasar por este calvario. No sabía qué pensar, ya incluso se pasaba por la mente que estuviese con otra, pero mi suposición no tenía validez. Ni siquiera lo había visto mirar para una mujer de forma indebida.

Limpié mi mejilla intentando coger fuerza antes de dejar el parque que se encontraba frente a mi casa. Cuando el atardecer llegaba, se quedaba en calma dándome algo de tranquilidad.

—Unos ojos tan bellos no deberían estar tan tristes —comentó una voz cálida consiguiendo que mi boca se secara. Al levantar la vista me encontré con un chico rubio de ojos azul claro. Era hermoso, muy atractivo. Debía de rondar los treinta años.

—Exagera —respondí con una pequeña sonrisa. Los halagos se había evaporado de mi día a día.

—Debe ser un idiota para no piropearte a cada instante —murmuró antes de picarme un ojo en señal de despedida.

Me quedé observando al hombre preguntándome si le habría picado alguna mosca para decirme eso. Quitándole importancia caminé hacia la casa. Con un hombre me bastaba y me sobraba para dolores de cabeza.

La casa estaba vacía, ya me estaba acostumbrando a esto. Convivir con Edward era como estar soltera. Tenía tanto coraje dentro, callarme sólo conseguía que sintiera esta sensación de ahogo.

—Bella, he hablado con Garret. Mañana podemos ir al cine aunque antes tengo que ir a su casa a llevarle un juego —gritó desde la sala mientras yo me deshacía de la chaqueta. Continué quitándome la blusa no sabiendo si creer sus palabras. Me deshice de la pequeña mini falda que usaba normalmente. Las amaba, no sería yo si no las usara. Tomando un tanga y mi pijama, que consistía en un pequeño pantalón corto y una blusa de tirantes, me metí en la ducha.

—¡Aquí estás! ¿Me oíste? —preguntó sentándose en la pequeña butaca que se encontraba frente al espejo.

—Sí, ¿a qué hora saldremos? —pregunté mientras masajeaba mi cuero cabelludo.

—Sería ideal que estuvieras preparada a las ocho, estaré aquí a las siete y media —murmuró pareciendo pensativo.

—Está bien —musité tragándome las emociones, no pudiendo aguantar las lágrimas amargas. Su forma de hablar dejaba en claro que lo hacía más por cumplirme el capricho que porque así lo deseara. Apoyé mi espalda en la pared resbalando por ella hasta quedar sentada. Abracé mis rodillas buscando algo de consuelo o amor propio porque de Edward estaba claro que no lo iba a recibir.

Después de diez minutos me bañé sin ningún ánimo, no me apetecía acostarme a su lado y fingir que todo iba estupendamente cuando estaba más que rota.

Me acosté en la cama, encontrándome ya en la cama a Edward. Me giré hacia la pared no queriendo que se pusiera mimoso esta noche, no estaba preparada para fingir.

Sentí como un dedo recorría mi muslo consiguiendo que me tensara.

—Hoy no, estoy cansada —murmuré sin ánimos consiguiendo que bufara antes de voltearse.

Miré la pared molesta. A veces me gustaría que te preocuparas por mí como lo hacías antes. Suspiré, no era necesario mentirme a mí misma. Esto no había quien lo arreglara, mañana sería mi último intento estaba harta de intentar entenderle, de hablar para las paredes.

Eran las cinco de la tarde cuando me metí en la bañera queriendo relajarme para esta noche. A pesar de todo estaba ilusionada con la idea de una noche en pareja después de tanto tiempo. Quizá una noche juntos compartiendo sería lo que necesitáramos para recuperarnos. O eso quería creer.

Me encontraba con un tanga de seda y encaje blanco decidiendo que tipo de vestido podría ponerme para nuestra salida. Descartaba todo lo sencillo porque no quería pasar desapercibida para sus ojos, pero también lo excesivamente provocativo. Al final, me decanté por un vestido coral liso hasta la mitad de los muslos, que era muy ceñido. Delineaba al completo mi figura. Pero lo que más me encantaba era el delicado encaje negro que adornaba la parte del escote.

Mirándome en el espejo me sentí sensual. Sonreí, eso era algo que ningún hombre me podría quitar. Cada día me esmeraba en verme bien para mí. En sentirme satisfecha con la persona que era. Si Edward no me valoraba se iría a volar porque no pensaba continuar con esta farsa de vivir con alguien que no me aporta nada. Sólo soledad.

Inspiré hondo deseando pensar en otra cosa.

Sentándome frente a mi tocador cepillé mi cabello negro como la noche. Estaba ligeramente ondulado. Tomando mi pelo comencé a realizar una trenza de medio lado dejándolo caer finalmente por mi hombro derecho. Me encantaba hacer este tipo de peinados, ni siquiera me suponía mucho esfuerzo.

Hidraté la piel de mi cara antes de ponerme base de maquillaje. Di un poco de color a mis ojos, sólo para resaltarlos; perfilé mis pestañas con un poco de rímel y realicé la raya del ojo dándole más profundidad a mis ojos verdes. Puse algo de color a mis mejillas. Últimamente estaba más pálida de lo normal. Con un pintalabios rosa pálido, di color a mis labios dándole un toque sensual.

Después de mirar mi exposición de zapatos cogí unos color salmón y blanco. Eran de tacón. Monísimos.

Estaba lista. Situándome frente al espejo, me saqué una foto. Amaba hacerlo.

Miré el reloj, eran las ocho cuarto. Me había retrasado un poco, pero aún así todavía no había llegado. A éste que ni se le ocurra dejarme plantada. Molesta sólo de pensarlo, tomé mi bolso y salí dispuesta a buscarlo.

Salí del taxi sintiéndome terriblemente nerviosa. Tenía una sensación en mi interior que me advertía que permanecer en casa hubiese sido mejor idea. Entré al edificio infundiéndome valor, diciéndome que no tenía nada de malo ir a buscar a mi novio.

—Buenos noches, Señorita Swan —saludó Alex, el hombre regordete que atendía en el edificio.

—Buenas noches, ¿sabes si Edward sigue con Garrett? —cuestioné queriéndome encontrar con ese muchacho.

—Sí, ya lo creo. Tienen la consola a toda marcha —comentó el señor mirándome con algo cercano a la pena.

—Está bien —murmuré al ser consciente de que al final había cambiado los planes. Igual iba a subir, no dejaría las cosas así.

—Tome la llave, no que creo que oigan la puerta —concilió él con una sonrisa amable.

—Muchas gracias —le agradecí, sabía que solía tener ese tipo de conciliación con las personas ajenas al edificio.

—No hay de qué —musitó costándome oírlo. Subí en el ascensor sintiendo como el coraje quemaba en mi interior. ¿Por qué me tienes que humillar así?

Llegué frente al apartamento. Expulsé el aire que retenía. Toqué en la puerta, pero es cierto que la consola estaba en un tono muy alto. Nadie abrió. Con la llave abrí la puerta sintiendo que no era correcto. Caminé hasta la sala, viendo la consola encendida. Estaba como en modo automático, donde los jugadores jugaban sin manejarlos. Recorrí el apartamento buscándole, pero pequeños quejidos me apartaron de mi propósito yendo a buscar al causante de ello. Sin embargo, mis ojos no estaban preparados para lo que vieron.

Mis ojos se humedecieron mientras los veía besándose y manoseándose como si nada. Un jadeo salió de mis labios al mismo tiempo que me desestabilizaba teniendo que sujetarme de la puerta.

Me miraron y se apartaron al instante. Negué con la cabeza no pudiendo procesar lo que había visto. Esto debía ser una pesadilla.

¿Cómo había sido tan idiota?

Algo en mi interior se rompía, tenía que salir de aquí. No soportaba mirarle. Me daba asco. Caminé a duras penas hacia la salida del apartamento, pero él me sostuvo del brazo.

—Bella, amor, puedo explicarlo. Escúchame, por favor —pidió consiguiendo que me enervara con su desfachatez.

—En tu vida vuelvas a llamarme así. Esto se ha acabado aquí. Ahora mismo te aborrezco, no sabes cuánto. No quiero saber de ti. Espero que te sientas orgulloso —grité sintiendo como las lágrimas caían en cascada. Salí corriendo de ese edificio, miré hacia ambos lados no sabiendo qué iba a hacer ahora, no podía volver al que fue nuestro apartamento. Sin pensar, comencé a correr necesitaba huir del dolor que mi alma albergaba.

Ya mi siquiera podía ver y correr se hacía imposible mientras mi cuerpo se sacudía de la pena. No me sorprendió que chocara contra alguien en medio de la oscuridad. Sentí como unos brazos me rodeaban, una mano alzó mi cara encontrándome con el rubio del parque. Sus dedos limpiaron mis mejillas o lo intentaron.

—¿Quieres entrar chiquita? —preguntó mirándome con intensidad. Le miré desconfiada, no le conocía de nada, pero no tenía a donde ir. No tenía amistades de confianza en Seattle, sólo compañeros. Y precisamente lo que menos quería era esparcir el cotilleo.

—No te voy a violar, al menos si no me lo pides —comentó con guasa consiguiendo que una risa nerviosa se me escapara. Me rendí decaída, tenía la sensación de que en algún momento besaría el suelo.

Abrió la puerta con agilidad, en todo momento me había mantenido sujeta por la cintura. Parecía no estar seguro de que fuera capaz de mantenerme en pie yo sola.

—El baño está al fondo, por si te apetece asearte un poco. Puedes ponerte cómoda quitándote esos zapatos, debes tener los pies destrozados con la carrera que llevabas —murmuró con cuidado, parecía preocupado por mí.

—Está bien —acepté sentándome en el sofá a quitarme los zapatos. Pero no atinaba a hacerlo.

—Permíteme —pidió el rubio sentándose a mi lado tomándome una de las piernas. Comenzó a quitarme los zapatos con delicadeza para después masajear delicadamente la planta de los pies, consiguiendo que cerrara los ojos ante el alivio que me producía. Realizando el mismo proceso con el otro.

—Gracias —murmuré con la respiración algo alterada, tenía unas manos espectaculares. Me levanté y caminé hacia el baño. Mi cara estaba hecha un desastre. Tomé un par de toallitas desmaquillantes que siempre solía llevar en mi bolso. Luego, me lavé la cara refrescándola y humedecí mi cuello.

Mi rostro se veía fatal. Intenté sonreír, pero parecía que me había olvidado de cómo hacerlo.

Al regresar a la sala, me encontré con el chico sentado en el sofá con una taza sobre la mesa de cristal.

—Toma, te ayudará a relajarte —murmuró con una sonrisa. Su forma de mirarme me ponía nerviosa.

—No era necesario, ya me encuentro mejor —comenté, aunque no fui capaz de rechazarla.

—Boberías —me regañó tomando un pequeño mechón de pelo que se había escapado de la trenza. Me tensé un poco por su cercanía—. Discúlpame, chiquita, me es difícil mantenerme alejado de una mujer tan bella —susurró tomando algo de distancia, sonreí por sus palabras. Sonaban tan sinceras.

—No puedo en estos momentos, agradezco lo que estás haciendo por mí… —intenté explicarme.

—Te dejaré algo de ropa de mi sobrina, será mejor que descanses. Puedes permanecer aquí tanto como quieras —indicó siendo muy amable, pero no me engañaba en sus ojos había puro fuego.

—Intentaré conseguir algo pronto —musité mirando mis uñas.

—Eso es lo que menos deseo, chiquita —suspiró entrando a una habitación color violeta claro. Era preciosa. Con una sonrisa me indicó que aquí me quedaría. Me dejó a solas.

Ese hombre es un cara dura, no se corta para llamarme con ese sobrenombre.

—Aquí tienes —comunicó desde la puerta cediéndome un camisón junto a una bata. La tomé sorprendiéndome el delicado tacto que poseía.

—¿Puedo saber tu nombre? —pregunté cuando se giraba para dejarme a solas.

—Carlisle —musitó antes de recorrerme entera con sus ojos. Consiguiendo que mi pulso aumentara. Estaba segura de que si bajaba las barreras, este hombre me tendría a sus pies. Era tan tremendamente sexy.

—Yo soy Bella —me presenté sintiendo como mis labios se secaban.

—Encantado, pero es mejor que me retire —suspiró comiéndome por los ojos. Asentí notando que había contenido la respiración por demasiado tiempo. Ese hombre me calentaba demasiado. No sé qué tenía el condenado. Su forma de hablar y de caminar me turbaba.

Expulsé el aire de mis pulmones intentando relajarme. Tragué saliva no creyendo todo lo que había sucedido. No quería pensar en él y en lo que había hecho. Cerré los ojos meditando que iba a ser de mí a partir de ahora. Tenía claro que en mis planes no estaba volver a esa universidad, mañana llamaría para traspasarme a la más cercana. Sólo quedaban un par de semanas para las vacaciones, pero aun así me negaba a verle. Necesitaba tiempo para afrontar esta humillación.

No queriendo darle más vueltas, me deshice del vestido. Colocándome el camisón después de quitarme el sostén. Un jadeo intenso se me escapó al ver lo revelador que era. Parándome frente al espejo, examiné el tremendo escote que dejaba a relucir y como caía por la espalda dejando la mitad al descubierto.

¡Madre mía! Este pecado pertenecía a su sobrina. La tela era una provocación en toda regla. Apenas tapaba nada. Me preguntaba qué edad tendría ella para usar algo así. Me coloqué la bata sintiéndome bastante desnuda en una casa ajena.

Me acosté boca abajo en la colcha sin sentirme cansada. Al instante sentí como mi trasero se quedaba al descubierto. Era demasiado pequeño para parecer decente, encima se me transparentaba todo. No creo que hubiera mucha diferencia entre estar desnuda o vestir esto.

Mi estómago gruñó de ganas a comer. ¿Y ahora qué hacía? Me parecía de mala educación asaltar su nevera en medio de la noche, pero sabía que cuando mi barriga cantaba no había poder humano que la callara a no ser que la contentara un poco.

Intenté taparme con la bata del mejor modo posible, pero era inútil. Rogaba por no encontrármelo, me moriría de la vergüenza si eso sucediera.

Todo estaba a oscuras debía estar durmiendo ya. Un vasito de leche y unas galletitas no molestarían a nadie. Abrí la nevera sintiendo como si estuviera robando. Me serví rápido, esto no era nada cómodo. Cogí las primeras galletas que se encontraban a la vista. Dios, esto de comer a escondida era como cometer un delito.

Bebí un largo trago de leche justo cuando las luces eran encendidas consiguiendo que me ahogara del susto que me había provocado. Dejé el vaso en la encimera llevando la mano a mi cuello intentando calmarme. Carlisle levantó mis brazos logrando que la tos calmara rápido. Mis ojos se humedecieron al mismo tiempo que enrojecía. Esta situación había sido la más bochornosa que había sufrido en mi vida. Dios, no sería capaz de mirarle a la cara. Mi garganta escocía, noté como tiraba de mí hasta sentarme sobre sus piernas, una vez él lo hubo hecho en la silla.

—Disculpa, no sabía que te encontrabas aquí. Te he dado un buen susto —se excusó aunque negué a sus palabras, yo era la que debía lamentarse por estar en su cocina a escondidas.

—Culpa mía —murmuré como pude. Fuerte forma de hacer el ridículo.

—Boberías, tómate la leche. Te ayudará —alegó cediéndome el vaso, momento que mi estómago aprovechó para volver a gruñir ocasionando sus risas. Ahora sí que había superado mi record—. Que mal anfitrión estoy hecho, ¿tienes suficiente con esas galletas y la leche? —cuestionó acariciando mi mejilla, asentí dudando que pudiera hablar. Comencé a comer, era lo mejor dadas las circunstancias.

Al acabar comencé a sentirme observada, le miré de reojo viendo sus ojos clavados en mi escote. Sin darme cuenta, se me había abierto la bata. La cerré nerviosa. Él me dedicó una sonrisa ladina consiguiendo que me acalorara. Era mejor que me alejara, la lucidez me abandonaba en su presencia.

—Te ves espectacular, ese escote es un manjar para mis ojos —jadeó mientras su mano acariciaba con posesión y sensualidad mi pierna derecha hasta llegar al borde inferior del camisón. Me puse en pie como un resorte, intentando alejarme de su toque que era puro fuego.

Ese hombre me seducía demasiado. Salí de la cocina queriendo ser dueña de mi cuerpo, pero toda mi integridad estaba con él. No podía dejar de pensar en sus caricias, en cómo serían sus besos. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que un hombre consiguió hacerme temblar de pasión.

Sentí como me tomaba por la cintura presionándome contra la pared. Todo su cuerpo se moldeaba junto al mío. No me lo pondría fácil, se proponía hacerme caer.

—¿Huyes? ¿Por qué? —interrogó en mi oído mandando sensibilizando todo mi cuerpo.

—No —murmuré, ni loca admitiría que me ponía demasiado provocando que me olvidara de todo.

—¿Piensas en ese idiota? Chiquita, déjame demostrarte como un hombre debe tratar a su mujer —inquirió en un tono de voz consiguiendo que todas mis terminaciones nerviosas temblaran.

—Yo no… —susurré debilitada, sería una idiota si lo rechazara, pero no era correcto. Pero a estas alturas, ¿qué era lo correcto?

—Me deseas, me quieres al igual que yo. Cédeme el control —susurró al mismo tiempo que sus manos trazaban mi abdomen como si le perteneciera. No podía negarlo por más tiempo. Quería ser suya. Sus labios se hundieron en mi cuello chupándome logrando que lo alzara para que tomase todo lo que deseara.

—¿Por qué me haces esto? —cuestioné mientras disfrutaba de sus caricias.

—La paciencia se me agota, tenerte en la misma habitación sin haber sido mía me enloquece —murmuró volteándome. Sus ojos eran abrazadores, pero no me miraban a mí, sino a mis pechos que eran mucho más reveladores en este momento. Intenté moverme, pero me paralizó con una mano contra la pared—. ¿Te importaría que te folle aquí? —cuestionó antes de lamer mis labios y poseerme la boca como nunca nadie lo había hecho.

—Yo… —intenté hablar, pero nada coherente estaba en mi cabeza, sólo que continuase con lo que estaba haciendo. Sus labios descendieron por mi cuello dejando una mordida y continuó chupando con fuerza. Estaba segura que me dejaría marca. Gemí sin poder callarme. Mis piernas estaban debilitadas.

—Tus niñas me han vuelto loco, joder, eres una belleza. Dime que sí —jadeó en mi oído a la vez que frotaba su masculinidad contra mi intimidad.

—¿Por qué me haces esto? —inquirí nerviosa y caliente. Sentí como soltaba su agarre.

—Sé que tu interior tiembla por tenerme, lo deseas. No le debes nada a ese capullo. Si cambias de opinión mi habitación es la del final del pasillo —susurró en mi oído antes de marcharse y dejarme temblorosa y caliente. Mi sangre hervía y no era capaz de dar ni un paso. Madre, necesitaba alivio. Joder, el maldito tenía un buen paquete y le había rechazado. Di un paso hacia mi habitación, pero mi cuerpo tenía otras intenciones porque caminé hacia el lado contrario.

Joder, qué mierda pensaba hacer. Cerrando los ojos me dije hoy el cuerpo manda. Mañana podría desaparecer y buscarme la vida lejos de aquí. Yo era de este tipo de mujeres, pero había pasado mucho tiempo, demasiado. Una alegría al cuerpo no debía ser tan malo.

Toqué con los nudillos percibiendo que fue muy alto, pero todo era producto de mis nervios.

—Adelante —escuché débilmente. Humedecí mis labios sintiendo como mi corazón latía a mil por hora.

Abrí adentrándome en la estancia y cerrando con la misma. Carlisle estaba acostado en la cama, en bóxer. Me dedicaba una sonrisa juguetona. Caminé despacio, pero extrañamente segura. Paseando la lengua por mis labios llevé mis dedos a los tirantes del camisón antes de dejarlo caer.

Fijé mi vista en él, viendo como me indicaba que me acercara con el dedo índice. Sonreí sentándome en un lateral de la cama, rozándose nuestros muslos.

—¿Has revalorado tu opinión, chiquita? —preguntó recorriendo con sus dedos mi mejilla. Asentí, la situación era muy bochornosa. Aparté mi mirada, estaba quedando como una golfa.

—Sabes que sólo por mi orgullo podría rechazarte —murmuró dejándome sin respiración, mis ojos se humedecieron. Me levanté para salir de allí, ya había tenido suficiente con las humillaciones de hoy. Pero sus brazos me lo impidieron apenas me puse en pie.

—No sé qué te habrá hecho ese gilipollas, pero quiero que lo olvides. No soy tan estúpido para dejarte ir ahora que has venido hasta aquí —murmuró en mi oído tranquilizándome. Relajándome por sus ligeras caricias en mi abdomen me acomodé contra su torso.

Ligeros besos recorrieron mis hombros, alcanzando mi cuello besándolo con ternura. Sentándose en la cama, me depositó sobre sus piernas notando su masculinidad en mi muslo.

Sus labios se apoderaron de los míos con fervor. Sus manos me recorrían posesivas como si quisieran arrasar con todo. Y yo sólo pude dejarme llevar envolviendo mis manos en sus cabellos rubios, disfrutando de lo que por tanto tiempo me fue negado. Sus labios descendieron hasta mis pechos, donde se alimentó hasta jactarse. Lamió y chupó a su antojo consiguiendo que gimiera. Sentía la excitación recorriendo mi cuerpo y sin poder evitarlo mi intimidad buscó la suya. Le necesitaba. Me froté contra él cerrando los ojos, disfrutando. Poniéndome de rodillas sobre el colchón, sus labios bajaron por mi estómago hasta llegar a mi monte de Venus, que besó sobre el fino encaje que lo cubría. Sus manos masajearon mis nalgas consiguiendo que gimiera audiblemente.

—Te gusta duro, nena, ¿cierto? Quieres que te domine, te pone —gruñó prodigándome una intensa nalgada consiguiendo que mi interior se contrajera de deseo. Deseaba que me follara y se dejase de juegos.

Sus dedos bajaron la pequeña tela que me cubría. Todo en él era tremendamente sexy y caliente. Una vez estuve fuera, me hice con el control teniéndolo a mi merced.

Mordisqueé su pezones y chupé con fuerza consiguiendo que gruñera, acaricié con avaricia sus abdominales hasta llegar a su pecho. Sin poder controlar el deseo de pellizcar sus cumbres. Este hombre tenía un cuerpazo que me enloquecía, besé y lamí su cuerpo con ambición.

Cuando llegué al bóxer, lamí su erección a través de la tela sintiéndome traviesa y completamente golosa. Le miré a los ojos sintiendo como el deseo nublaba mi visión. Deslicé su bóxer siendo una espectadora fiel ante al pedazo de película que estaba por descubrir.

Madre mía, que bien dotado que está este hombre.

Estaba tan húmeda que no podía aguantar, en otro momento sería el favorcito. Me froté contra su polla desesperada de que me hiciera suya. Acomodándome llevé su miembro a mi interior, quería satisfacer esta profunda necesidad que me corroía por dentro. Ésta no era yo. Carlisle sujetó mi cintura dándole más intensidad a las embestidas, sus labios se engancharon a mis pechos chupándome con fuerza. Brinqué con rapidez, sin pensar en nada más que en el placer que estaba recibiendo.

—Ahh sí, más —gemí descontrolada.

—Nena, estás estrecha. Sí —gruñó consiguiendo que mi vagina se cerrara contra su miembro. Su modo de hablar me ponía loca. Enredé mis brazos en su cuello besándole con intensidad, nuestros cuerpos transpiraban. Jadeos se me escapaban. Estaba tan jodidamente cerca, un pellizco en mi trasero consiguió que saltara más intensamente logrando que su miembro tocara una zona tan delicada. Mis ojos se cristalizaron no pudiendo anticipar mi orgasmo. Sólo me aferré a su cuello mientras gemía extasiada.

Recosté mi cara en su pecho y cerré los ojos. Estaba agotada, pero quizá fuera mejor que me marchase después de esto. Nunca me habían agradado el tipo de relaciones de una noche, no me sentía cómoda con ello. Se había sentido demasiado bien después de tanto tiempo.

Sus brazos aferraban mi baja espalda, notaba su mirada. Pero era más fácil evitarlo. No quería que me juzgara o lo que es peor, que me halagara. Nos dio la vuelta quedando bajo su cuerpo, cosa que no me gustó. Me temía que íbamos a tener una conversación.

—Mírame —inquirió autoritario y, aunque en contra de mi voluntad, así lo hice. Sus dedos acariciaron mis mejillas, parecía que buscaba tranquilizarme. Darme algo de calma—. ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó con voz calmada.

—Nada —musité después de meditar que era la solución más sencilla. Pero sólo conseguí sus risas.

—Voy a tener que enseñarte a ser más convincente. Sé que te ha gustado, como también que hace demasiado tiempo que nadie te da mambo del bueno —musitó mordisqueando mi cuello.

Me quedé en silencio, estaba frustrada y en desventaja.

—¿Te arrepientes? —cuestionó con seriedad. ¿Lo hacía? No, sólo estaba confundida.

Negué con la cabeza algo indecisa.

—Háblame. ¿Qué sucede? Puedo ser tu confidente, tu amante. Lo que desees —alegó observándome con intensidad depositando picos en mis labios, distrayéndome.

—No estoy acostumbrada a esto, quiero decir a acostarme con el primero que aparece —suspiré algo tensa.

—El primero más sexy, además ya sabías de mí —murmuró antes de besarme con intensidad alterando mi respiración.

—Carlisle —murmuré con voz entrecortada.

—No pienses, disfruta. ¿Acaso no lo mereces? Olvídale, yo te puedo dar una nueva vida —murmuró recorriendo mi cuello consiguiendo que mis terminaciones nerviosas se sensibilizaran.

—¿Qué dices? —jadeé. De esta forma no se podía mantener una conversación.

—Lo que surja estaría bien, ¿no? —respondió con una sonrisa ladeada antes de sumergir su cabeza en mis senos. Descendiendo por el centro de mi abdomen, depositando besos hasta llegar a mi femineidad, la cual acarició, chupó y lamió a su gusto, sacándome gritos de placer hasta llegar al orgasmo.

—No sabes cómo me pones, chiquita. Pierdo el juicio, eres deliciosa —gruñó en mi cuello antes de lamerlo y mordisquear mi oreja. Dejándome sin aliento.

Tirando de él hacia a mí lo besé con auténtica pasión, necesitaba mucho de él. Deseaba hacerlo mío con todo. Sentía que esto tan sólo comenzaba. Literalmente nos comíamos, sus manos las notaba recorriéndome entera. Poseyéndome.

—Carlisle… ah… te necesito —gemí sintiendo como mi cuerpo hervía.

—Dime chiquita, ¿qué quieres? Gime, preciosa, goza —musita mientras le prodiga una profunda lamida a mi pezón consiguiendo que me estremeciera de placer.

—Hazme vibrar… ahh… sí —jadeé cuando mordisqueó mi pecho.

—¿Duro? —cuestionó mirándome a los ojos con una sonrisa malvada, le miré con cara de viciosa asintiendo a sus palabras.

Me dio la vuelta poniendo a cuatro patas, no pudiendo evitar reír por su travesura. Tomó mi cabello haciendo una coleta sosteniéndolo con fuerza. Sin hacerme daño. Su trato rudo me calentó mucho más, como si fuera posible. Golpeó mi nalga con fuerza sacándome un grito de sorpresa.

—¿Qué desea mi chiquita? ¿Esto? —gruñó volviendo a golpear mi culo al mismo tiempo que frotaba su polla contra mi intimidad consiguiendo que me quedara sin aliento.

—Sí… —gemí extasiada queriendo que acabase con esta tortura.

—Jodida mierda, estás empapada. Te pone la situación. Oh chiquita, no sabes con quién te has juntado —gruñó frotando mi clítoris consiguiendo que lloriqueara por que cumpliera mi deseo.

Me penetró con fuerza pero lento, consiguiendo que mi anhelo se extendiera. Me sabía a poco. Maldición, necesitaba que me diera duro.

—Carlisle, más… —sollocé sin voz.

Él satisfizo mis deseos, incrementando sus envestidas. Sus manos tomaron mis pechos consiguiendo que vibraran con sus caricias.

—Joder nena, me trastornas —gimió antes chupar mi cuello, no tenía dudas de que me quedaría una marca.

Sus labios poseyeron los míos enloqueciéndome. No sé qué tenía este hombre que me enloquecía. Sólo podía desear más y más.

 **Cuatro meses después**

Parecía mentira todo el tiempo que había ya pasado. Nuestra relación cada día se afianzaba más. Me respetaba y cuidaba de un modo tan especial que me resultaba muy lejano. Ni siquiera recordaba ese trato. Pero no terminaba de estar cómoda por el simple hecho de que no había sido sincera sobre el estado en el que había caído en su casa. No es como si le hubiese mentido, pero digamos que me he esforzado en desviar el tema. Es sumamente incómodo, confesar algo de ese calibre.

Durante este tiempo he visto a Edward entre clases o de lejos, pero no ha habido ninguna clase de contacto. Tampoco es como si la quisiera. Al final me decidí a enfrentar al toro por los cuernos, yo no debía avergonzarme de nada.

Esta noche saldríamos a una discoteca nueva, según Carlisle me quería obsequiar por el tiempo que no hemos pasado juntos debido a una conferencia que tuvo en Alemania y luego con su jornada nocturna en urgencia. Prácticamente habíamos estado una semana y media sin vernos.

Me coloqué el vestido rojo, mi más preciado regalo traído desde la ciudad alemana. Me encantaba la decoración con piedras preciosas en el abdomen. Era corto, llegando apenas más abajo que el trasero.

Espectacular.

Me coloqué un conjunto de pulseras que combinaban a la perfección con las piedritas del vestido.

Calzándome mis adorados zapatos negros de tacón, me apuré mentalmente porque si no Carlisle subiría a apurarme. Que hombre más desesperado.

Me maquillé suavemente sólo destacando un poco mis rasgos. Tomé un pequeño bolso de cadena que iba a juego con los zapatos. Colocándome frente al espejo, observé que todo estuviera perfecto. Una vez listo puse morritos antes de sacar una foto. Me encantaba.

Bajé las escaleras con paso distraído. Pensando que esta noche sería memorable. Todas las salidas con mi actual chico habían sido de escándalo, porque sí, hacía una semana que comenzamos en serio.

—¿Y este bombón de dónde salió? —inquirió mi recién estrenado novio. Sonreí como boba acercándome a él tirándome a su cuello. Apenas nos habíamos visto. Sentí como sus brazos rodearon mi espalda. Para después descender hasta mi trasero.

—Hola, bebé —musité dejando un pico en sus labios.

—Madre mía, voy a ser el hombre más envidiado —murmuró comiéndome con la mirada.

—Vámonos. —Tiré de su mano porque conocía muy bien esa mirada.

Había un buen ambiente, me encantaba. Tiré del brazo de Carlisle al escuchar el tema que sonaba "Bandida" de Maluma y Danny Romero.

Enrollé mis brazos alrededor de cuello bailando muy pegado a él.

 _A no paro de mirarte_ _  
_ _me tienes mal_ _  
_ _de tan sólo imaginarte, me invitas a pecar_

Me volteo quedando de espaldas a él. Muevo mis caderas provocativamente descendiendo lentamente con el ritmo de la música.

 _Y te me pegas bandida me besas_ _  
_ _y me quieres probar_ _  
_ _llévame a un lugar contigo u oh oh oh_ _  
_ _vente pa ca, vente pa ca oh oh oh oh_ _  
_ _que no me puedo aguantar bandida u oh u oh oh_ _  
_ _vente pa ca, vente pa ca u oh u oh oh_ _  
_ _me pones mal cuando tú me miras_ _  
_ _contigo uh oh oh oh_

Sus manos poseyeron mi cintura calentando mi sangre. Para luego descender por los laterales de mis muslos consiguiendo que me sintiera tremendamente deseada.

Y te me pegas bandida me besas  
y me quieres robar  
llévame a un lugar  
Y te me pegas bandida me besas  
y me quieres robar  
llévame a un lugar contigo  
u oh oh oh

Me volteé continuando bailando mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus poderosas manos para lamer mis labios y poseerlos con locura. Enganché mis manos en su trabajado trasero. De pronto nos olvidamos de la música, sólo estábamos nosotros dos. Si me preguntaran como llegué a una mesa en las oscuridades del fondo de la discoteca no sabría explicarlo. Sólo sé que allí nos quedamos comiéndonos la boca por un tiempo.

Sus labios bajaron deliciosamente por mi cuello sacándome suspiros de placer. Me sostuve de sus hombros perdiéndome en el inmenso placer que me prodigaba con sus labios. Necesitaba tanto que me hiciera suya.

—Joder, vámonos. Muero por follarte —gimió en mi oído antes de dejar un pico en mi labios.

—Duro —asentí ganándome una nalgada por atrevida respuesta, solté una risita.

Sus manos rodearon mi cintura mientras caminábamos hacia la salida entusiasmados por el modo tan increíble en que acabaría la noche.

—Isabella, ¿tienes un momento? Tenemos que hablar —advirtió una voz consiguiendo que el color abandonara mi rostro por un momento.

Lo miré viendo lo convencido que estaba de ello. Miré a Carlisle, el cual lo estaba mirando de malos modos. Quizás fuera mejor aclarar todo de una buena vez, aunque creo que estuvo todo muy claro en su momento.

—¿Puedes permitirme un momento? Enseguida regreso contigo —murmuré percibiendo la mala cara que había puesto.

Mierda.

Cuando se alejó a regañadientes.

—¿Tú dirás? —inquirí queriendo terminar con esta incómoda situación.

—Nena, yo lo siento. Nunca fue mi intención lastimarte. Necesito que me perdones… ¿Podemos volver…? —comenzó a excusarse de un modo tan patético.

—Calla, me hiciste demasiado daño, más del que estoy dispuesta a aceptar. No sé si pueda dispensar, pero tengo claro que no regresaría a tu lado ni en sueños. Ahora simplemente quiero que sigas tu camino y me permitas continuar a mí el mío —le increpé porque era lo que sentía. Estaba demasiado decepcionada de él.

—¿Con ése? —preguntó con desdén.

—Ese es mi novio, y sí, con él —asentí con fiereza—. ¿Algo más? —inquirí deseando perderle de vista.

Sin responderme entró al local. No le reconocía.

Tomando aire caminé hacia el coche, sabía que aquí no acababan los males. Carlisle querría una explicación y tengo que admitir que no le gustaría. Me subí por la puerta del copiloto. Encendió el coche y salió a toda velocidad de allí.

Me has fastidiado la noche. Idiota.

Silencio, eso era lo que nos rodeaba. Miré por la ventana con frustración.

Al llegar a casa, él subió directamente al dormitorio; en cambio, yo preferí quedarme sentada en el sillón de la sala. No sabía cómo enfrentar la situación.

Miré hacia la nada, en medio de la oscuridad, no sabiendo si ponerme a llorar por tener arruinada una noche que estaba predestinada a ser todo un éxito.

—¿Quién era ese tipo? —Sonó la pregunta desde lo alto de las escaleras.

—Era mi ex —respondí mordiéndome el labio.

—¿Vas a contármelo o te lo tengo que sacar a cuenta gotas? —cuestionó algo nervioso.

—Quería que le perdonara y que volviéramos, pero le dije que no sabía si podría hacer tal cosa algún día y que no volvería con él. —Temblé sintiendo que nuestra relación podría tambalear por esa idiotez.

—¿No me vas a contar qué te hizo? —inquirió masajeando mis hombros. No sabía en qué momento había llegado hasta donde me encontraba. Le miré mientras sentía las lágrimas resbalar por mis mejillas.

Bajé mi mirada, admitirlo era algo humillante para mí.

—Él me engañó con su mejor amigo —musité como pude notando como sus manos se paralizaban en mis hombros.

—Menudo gilipollas —blasfemó Carlisle antes de tomarme en brazos. Rodeé su cuello mirando sus preciosos ojos. Me acostó en el centro de su cama con suavidad. Colocándose encima de mí, recorrió mi nariz con la suya creando una sensación de anticipación que me volvía loca. Quedándose a un milímetro de mis labios, saqué mi lengua recorriéndolos con ella antes de que se apoderase de mi boca con vehemencia.

Sus manos abrieron la cremallera lateral, retirando el vestido de la zona de mis pechos. Sus besos bajaron por mi barbilla consiguiendo que gimiera con anhelo.

—No te preocupes, chiquita, que yo me encargaré de que ese bueno para nada quede en el olvido y no te podrás quejar —murmuró antes de sumergirse entre mis pechos.

* * *

 **Primero que nada agradecer a todos los que han llegado hasta el final, escribir un fic de una pareja no canon ha sido una gran experiencia aunque en un comienzo resultara algo extraño. Mi beta casi me decapita por poner a Edward en esa tesitura pero bueno solo es una pequeña travesura. Con mucho cariño desearles una Feliz Navidad, que la pasen bien con lo seres queridos. Besitos, nos leemos pronto.**

 **Por cierto, Yany muchas gracias por animarme a escribir algo así. Loco como tú.**


End file.
